A Single Tiny Mistake
by Kikyo-miko
Summary: Place:in modern times.Kikyo and Kagome are sisters and they studies in Star University. Their life changed when two students came.Parings are KikInu KagInu,KikSess,kagkog,not for Kikyo haters
1.

A Single Tiny Mistake...

Age: Kag 20, Kik 20, Inu 21(Dec), Sess 21(Oct). Had to put them in a classroom, so I changed the ages.

"BRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!" The alarm clock sounded.

Kagome and Kikyo, the two sisters got up and were getting dressed for another day of school.Kikyo is the older sister and she looks calm, steady and...kind of cold. But on the inside she is a totally different person, she is actually a caring, benevolent and thoughtful girl. Kagome? Well, she is an over-joy, happy-every-day kind of girl. The only thing they are quiet alike is that they are all straight A's students (but not nerds if that's what you're thinking).

"Hurry up, you are going to be late for school!" their mother shouted.

"Coming!!!" Kagome brisk, while running down the stairs, she chirped, "Come on, Kikyo."

"Kagome..." Kikyo started but her voice faltered as Kagome ignored her and kept running down until she reached the kitchen, "Never mind, I guess it's not important... I guess...." Then she started to step down the stairs, slowly.

After they finished their breakfast, grabbed their backpack, they headed out for school. On the way to school, none of them said anything to each other. Kagome was a few feet ahead of Kikyo, the sound of her shoes jogging on the sidewalk was loud, and... kind of annoying.

They kept on walking, and jogging until Kikyo broke the silence, "Kagome, I have a feeling something is going to happen today, good maybe."

"What is it?"

"Don't know, we'll have to wait and see."

They had arrived in front of the school gates when some girl shouted, "Kagome, over here!" Kagome ran to that girl leaving Kikyo behind but she seems to feel comfortable about it like she does that all the time.

"Hi, Sango," Kagome said, "You're alone, Where's Miroku?"

The girl she called Sango turned white and pointed her Quivering finger to a bunch of girls surrounding a tall, cute boy, whose hair is tied back in a small ponytail (is that right?). He got his hands on two girl's back, and is trying to touch both of their bottoms, when "it" succeeds; the girl just laughed it off.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Kagome, "You should just break up with him, every girl likes to flirt with him, and he flirts back."

"grrrrrrrrr..." Sango growled and went inside, followed by Kagome, and 5 girls, surrounding that Miroku.

Kikyo already went inside and is waiting for the bell to ring in the classroom. Nobody has went in yet except for the teacher, and herself. The rest of the kids are talking outside in the hallway

'I don't need any friends, I can take care of myself just fine' smirked Kikyo. Deep inside, she always longs to have a best friend, but she never admits it. Just when she was thinking, two boys walked in.

'I don't remember them in our class.' Kikyo thought when she heard the door open. The two boys looks alike and they all have silver hair. The older looking one's hair is way straighter than the younger one. Both wearing old style kimonos.

'They must be brothers' Kikyo thought. 'But they are so different, one's eyes is cold, and the other... cold, but seems softer than the older looking brother...'She was deep in thought.

"Ah, hi, my name is Miss. Kaede," The teacher stood up suddenly, "Welcome to Orange star University, we are very delighted to have you here."

"...I'm not," The younger one blurted.

"Kikyo and Kagome could show you show you around at lunch some time, is that ok with you Kikyo?" The teacher asked her ignoring the younger one's insult.

"Huh?" Kikyo's thinking bubbles about those brothers popped when she heard her name, "Oh... yes."

"Will you ask for me if Kagome is ok with it too?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, this one is Inuyasha," pointing to the boy with the messy hair and red baggy kimono, "and this one is Sesshoumaru." Pointing to the boy with the white and purple kimono (is that right?) and has a boa kind of furry thing around his neck.

'Inuyasha... isn't that the name of dog demons?' Kikyo started reforming a thinking bubble again, 'and Sesshoumaru... oh hideous names...(I forgot what it meant, it involves with death... I think, only because Japanese is similar with my language...Japanese borrowed its words from us after all.... AHEM, SORRY)'

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted out, "Who said I need YOUR help??!!"

"..."

"But who cares?" Inuyasha added, "It's not like I would die anyways"

"Shut up little brother," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

'Finally, I was beginning to think he's deaf,' Kikyo thought.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" Inuyasha kept on shouting. But Sesshoumaru ignored him. Inuyasha kept on shouting and screaming but finally stopped when the bell rang. He sat down on the chair just beside Sesshoumaru on the right, choosing the spot in front of Kikyo. After Kagome and the other students came in the classroom, the teacher introduced the new students to them. Sango and Miroku obviously weren't listening, Sango was mad and Miroku... crying out for joy for touching two girl's bottoms in one day. When Kagome heard she's helping, she agreed instantly (and when I mean instantly, I mean it).

After the students finished lunch, they have 30 more minutes of playtime. Kagome left Sango and Miroku alone to solve "problems", because she has to solve problems of her own that is if she calls it a problem. She and Kikyo had decided to stick together and help each other for the first time to guide those two new students.

They were looking for those two new students through the cafeteria when they heard yelling.

"Aren't those the voice of one of the new students?!" Kagome seemed surprise. They ran to those voices, and saw what was happening. There was Inuyasha shouting and Sesshoumaru eating lunch at another table.

"Mind your own business stupid!!!" It was Inuyasha shouting to a nerd in science club, computer club, and math club (you get the idea), "I ain't telling you nothing!"

'Bad grammer (not saying my grammer's any better... sorry back to the story) bad behavior,'thought Kikyo.

"I simply ask one question...." Whimpered the nerd, "It's ok if you don't want to say where are you from...don't shout..."

"FINE! BUT IF YOU BOTHERS ME AGAIN, YOUR HEAD WILL BE GONE!!!!!!!!" yelled that impetuous boy. That's when the teacher came and took him to the princible office while his older brother is smirking.

'I knew something was going to happen today...'thought the female calmly,'and I am never wrong.'


	2. 

A Single Tiny Mistake 

Sorry I didn't write much information in the first chapter, but it was the introduction and I am not much a writer either, so, please get use to it. I am a Kikyo fan so I may bash a little bit Kagome, maybe a lot. I already told you so don't flame, just flame my writing...

P.S: I forgot why I named this A Single Tiny Mistake...AND LET ME SAY IT AGAIN, I MIGHT...WILL BASH KAGOME SO DON'T FLAME ABOUT BASHING HER, OR ELSE I WILL CALL YOU STUPID BECAUSE I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM GOING TO BASH HER!!!

The sisters waited outside the principle office with Sesshoumaru leaning against a wall on the opposite side. After 15 minutes, Inuyasha came out thudding his feet with an angry expression on his face. Kikyo noticed his brother smirked again, 'why are they keep holding a grudge?' she thought, 'Oh well.'

After the principle told those four students to try to get along and finish what the teacher had told them to do, he went inside. Sesshoumaru looked away from them, Inuyasha crossed his shoulders and stared at the ground, and Kikyo had her usual face on, calm and unpredictable. Kagome didn't like this...

"Come on, guys, lets go!" Kagome started dragging Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru by the arm, "Come on, Kikyo."

Inuyasha turned back and smiled by lifting a corner of his mouth slowly at Kikyo, she felt herself blush softly. After Inuyasha turned his head back to listen to her sister's talk, Kikyo was mad at herself, she had never blush when a boy smiled at her, well, not many boys smiled at her before, they mostly smiled at Kagome and she handled it quiet nicely making the boy to like her more. Kikyo followed them looking at the ground, still mad at herself. Then, she spotted Sesshoumaru glaring at Inuyasha by the corner of his eyes, and he looks like he's going to explode. Kikyo was falling behind a lot now thinking about that smile and laughed quietly (no one could hear her) to herself about Sesshoumaru's expression, 'brothers are all the same.'

Then she heard her sister shouted in excitement, "We are neighbors then?!" followed by "Hurry up, Kikyo!" which she yelled quite loud this time and stopped to look back at her. Inuyasha looked back at her too, and smiled. This time Kikyo smiled back at him sweetly, letting the other two students to see, she doesn't know why, it's like it happened by itself. Suddenly, Inuyasha was knocked over by a punch, Kikyo gasped and looked at who hurt the first person in school that smiled at her that does not include those boys who wanted to pull a prank at her. And she saw Inuyasha's half brother.

Inuyasha was send away once again, and so did his brother. Except they go to different places. Kikyo and Kagome waited outside the nurse room, and that's when Kikyo blurted, "Why did he has to do that?" Kagome didn't want to answer it, for she likes Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the first time she saw them, she can't take it when people she likes, like another girl, especially when that girl is her sister, the sister that no one ever liked.

'It's not my fault that I likes those cute boys,' Kagome thought (sorry, I hate Kagome, I already told you I might bash her, so don't flame), 'but it's not ok that they likes my sister!' With that thought, she stood up and went to classroom even though she prepared everything for the class and there is still 5 minutes or so. She didn't answer the question to Kikyo when she asked where she was going. She just walked out of the classroom and lied, "I am sorry I can't stay here any longer, I need to prepare for class"

Kikyo knew she was lying but said nothing; instead, she just smiled and said see you later and continue to wait for Inuyasha until the bell rang.

After the school bell rang for the school end and the teacher allowed them to go, Miroku said sorry to Sango and Miroku is walking Sango home. Kagome got out of her seat immediately and went over to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha (they sit together, right...? Sorry, back to story) to ask if they want to go home together because they are neighbors.

"Is Kikyo coming with us?" Inuyasha asked quietly, "Not like I care."

"Of course, she's my sister, we almost look the same...can't you tell?" Then, Kagome asked softly, "you like her or something?"

"Keh yeah right,"

"You do!"

"NO I DON'T!! STUPID!"

"What did you call me?"

"STUPID, WENCH." With that, he stood up.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome pushed him and he fell on the floor...hard. Sesshoumaru look at the seat behind Inuyasha and found out that Kikyo already went out the classroom.

"Kikyo...."


End file.
